Trails of Togetherness
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: A list of slightly connected dabbles for ElfEver week. Day three: Secrets. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. (Updates may take a few days) X Fred X
1. Flowers

**ElfEver week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

_Flowers_

Today was _that_day.

The day that she could just break down crying at any moment, and not have to have a reason for it.

She was making her way to the Guild, as usual, when she noticed a small flower shop. An array of violets, roses and hydrangeas draped over the doorway, and along a small sign.

'_If friends were flowers, then I'd pick you_' it was the name of the quaint store and, quite frankly it suited it. She turned to the display in the window and smiled sadly to herself.

_'Roses',_ she thought, '_Always, roses.'_

As she admired the delicate blossoms she didn't notice that another mage from the Guild happened to be passing by. Elfman stopped, raising his eyebrows as he saw Evergreen knelt next to the window, he started towards her, but froze as he saw tiny stone beads drip down her cheeks and fall with a _clink!_ against the floor.

"Ever…." The word was lost in the breeze as a loud sob escaped her lips, one hand pressed against the glass, as if she was trying to get through and take the flowers. He restrained himself from going to her; she needed time to calm down. Evergreen, composed herself- taking a deep breath and whipping away her tears- before standing and giving the flowers one last longing glance and turning back to her trip to the Guild.

Once she entered the hall it was almost as if a blanket of silence had been placed on the members, not even Natsu and Gray were fighting, just sitting next to one another talking in hushed whispers. She made her way to Freed, Laxus and Bickslow, sitting down at the bar stool.

"Hey, Ever." Freed gave the girl a sad smile and slung one arm over her shoulders in a small hug, "Are you alright?"

"I've seen better days," She new better than to lie to her closest friends, and knew they could see the red rims lining her eyes, so she just told the truth, "Have you guys seen Elfman? Not that I want to see him, of course, I was just wandering."

"He went out earlier." Mira-Jane piped up, her eyes down cast and a ghost of a smile printed on her lips. Freed took a seat next to Ever as she thanked Mira and ordered a martini.

"So Ever, what do ya wanna do?" Bickslow asked, usually on days like today they would go on a short mission to take her mind off of things, but for some reason Evergreen felt like staying home.

"I don't really feel like doing much actually, I think, after I've finished my drink, I'll just go home." The blue haired mage raised a brow under his visor, but shrugged and nodded.

"If that's what you want." She took a sip of her cocktail and swirled the glass in her hand. When she had been at the flower shop she had sworn that she had seen the white haired take-over mage in the reflection, but when she looked again he was gone. She had been doing this a lot lately, seeing Elfman almost everywhere that she went: in cafes, clothes shops, the bath house, even in her own home. After a week or so, she came to the conclusion that she was just having delusions and that he was on her mind due to their constant bickering. She took another sip of her martini and turned to Freed.

"Freed, do you remember what my mom was like?" No-one outside of the Thunder God Tribe knew this, but Freed and Evergreen were cousins. Freed had never had a father and his mother had died in labour so when Evergreen's pregnant mother heard, she took the year old in, unfortunately her parents had died from a town raid three years later. The murderers had been a disbanded dark Guild; they had left Evergreen with amnesia and Freed with no-one but his cousin, so he was very protective of her.

"Yes," He smiled and rested his head in one of his hands, "She had the most gorgeous honey-brown eyes, and the most amazing smile. Whenever there was a thunderstorm, I remember she used to hold us close and sing to us until we fell asleep." Evergreen smiled, and tipped her glass back, downing the last drops of her drink.

"Thank you, Freed." She lent forwards, kissing her cousin's cheek and standing to leave, "I'm going to head home, see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya, Ever." Laxus called, nodding to her and turning back to the bar. When Evergreen arrived home she went to her room and dragged her massive duvet to the sofa, then went to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. Just as she had finished eating there was a knock on the door, she quickly dumped her plates in the sink and went to answer the door.

"Elfman?" She blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"W-well I know what today is," He paused, a slight blush on his face, "And ... well it wouldn't be a Man if I didn't do something nice... so... Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Go on a walk with you?" Elfman scratched his neck bashfully and nodded, "Not that I like you or anything... but... It could be nice."

They made their way into town and walked along the river side by side, sometimes starting up a small conversation, but overall just enjoying each others company in a comfortable silence. It was around five o'clock when they reached the grassy banks next to the stream; they sat down and watched the lowering sun. It wasn't quite dusk, but it was nearing.

"Ever, I have something for you." Elfman reached into his pocket and pulled out a singular Rose. A smile tugged at Evergreens lips as he fixed the flower in her hair, behind her ear; he leaned forwards slightly, staring into her honey-gold eyes. Although they were shielded by her glasses- and if they hadn't been he'd be nothing more than a stone statue by now- he could see every painful detail that laced her heart. Their faces inched closer hesitantly. Evergreen's eyes slid shut, the setting sun's auburn rays dancing along her porcelain skin, she waited for the fireworks to start, she waited for the warm feeling of Elman's lips on her own, she waited, and waited, but it never came.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Elfman staring blankly at the water in front of him, she felt as if she had died a little inside. She could feel the, already fractured, walls of her heart begin to break, but held back her tears.

She was like a Rose. Beautiful and enchanting on the outside, but when you tried to get close, she would lash out with her thorns, she was cold and cruel, but it was all to protect herself.

_For who could ever learn to love a Rose?_

**A/N: Sad ending to this chapter, I know! DON'T KILL ME! But there will be more fluff! If you hadn't realized: 'today' was the anniversary of her parent's death...**

**Erza: HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS AND MAKE ELFMAN DUCK AWAY LIKE THAT!**

**Fred: *Cowers in a corner* Aye sir!**

**Erza: TILL NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	2. Endearment

**ElfEver week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

_Endearment_

She was furious. No, more than furious. She was pissed.

As she stalked towards the Guild, the angrier she got the more the memories of the day before played in her mind. And the more the memories played in her mind, the more she began to loath the man taking over her senses. And the more she loathed Elfman, the deeper she fell in love with him.

Suddenly she cried out in annoyance, balling her fists and almost smashing down the door to the Guild hall. Without thinking she suddenly screamed, "UGGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!"

The whole Guild had turned to lay eyes on her as she dug her fingers into her scalp. She was still wearing the flower Elfman had given her yesterday and although she was in such a fowl mood, she made sure that she didn't damage it.

"Being frustrated isn't a Man!" The one person she did _not_ want to talk too, had just began to speak to her.

"_Shut. Up._" She growled, glaring daggers at him, he pouted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"It isn't a Man to be so angry with someone who was nice to you yesterday."

"I said, _shut up,_ you moronic dunce!" She took out her fan and began to whack him with the offending object.

"Well at least I'm manly and not repressed!" The white haired mage scowled.

"Repressed!? _Repressed_!? I'll show you, repressed! You meat-headed wimp!" She yelled, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah well you're pretty, pretty stupid!" He shot back.

"If I wanted to kill myself, I'm climb your ego and jump to your IQ." By now the whole guild was watching their screaming match with wide eyes, muttering to one another about who was going to win the argument.

"Ha! You're so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand!"

"You're depriving some poor village of it's idiot!" Ever screamed.

"Oh yeah!? Well... you have beautiful eyes!" The mages fell silent, not so much as a murmuration swept through the onlookers, Mira-Jane-who was watching from behind he bar- dropped the glass she was cleaning, her mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"And you have a really nice body!" After a few seconds of the two mages processing what they had said, they both burst into uncontrollable blushes. Both wizards sat down at the bar next to each other and the Guild members slowly went back to their rowdy behavior.

"Do I really have beautiful eyes?" Evergreen whispered.

"Yes... _Siren_.*****" Although normally, Evergreen would have yelled at him (She had used to get teased for being a 'Medusa'*****), she knew it was just his way of expressing, _endearment_._  
_

**A/N: I know, I know. Short... But sweet, non? **

**1) * In Greek mythology, the ****Sirens **were dangerous yet beautiful creatures, portrayed as femme fatales who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island.

**2)* In Greek mythology ****Medusa** was a monster, a Gorgon, generally described as having the face of a hideous human female with living venomous snakes in place of hair. Gazing directly into her eyes would turn onlookers to stone.


	3. Secrets

**ElfEver**** week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima does.**

Secrets

Elfman stood by the job board, his fists clenched around a piece of paper, glaring dangerously at the man flirting with his Evergreen by the bar. Wait _his_ Evergreen?! When did she ever become _his_!? Anyway, a new guy had joined the Guild and Elfman was _not_ happy about it. Now, usually, he would welcome a new member with open arms, but, as soon as he stepped through the door he had latched himself onto Evergreen and began to flirt outwardly with her.

As he watched them he became even angrier as Ever began to blush, then leaned forwards, whispering to the new guy. '_Secrets_,' he thought bitterly, '_She's telling him secrets_.' Takashi, the offending boy, glanced over at Elfman, then turned back to Ever, nodding. That was it, Elfman had had enough. He stalked up to the bar, grabbed Ever's hand and yanked her towards Mira.

"We're going on a job." He growled, showing his sister the request and marching out of the Guild.

"_What did I say about ordering me around_!?" She thwacked him with her fan and ripped her wrist from his strong hold, "What's with you? I was talking with Takashi and then you just drag me out, mumbling something about a job."

"I'm sorry to crash your flirting match, but we were supposed to be Manly and do a job today!" He shot, glaring slightly at the brunette. She raised an eyebrow, matching his glare with a stone-like one of her own.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing haughtily, "So, what kind of job is this anyway?"

"A few dark wizards are causing trouble in Calaous." Evergreen nodded, this was the kind of job she enjoyed going on, exiting and rewarding. If you were wandering, Calaous is a small port town a few hours away from Hargeon but still closer to Magnolia, "General theft and a few girls have gone missing."

"You'd better help me get them back." She flicked her hair and gave him a pointed look.

"It wouldn't be Manly to do otherwise." Elfman pouted and looked down at her, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

"_Would. You. Stop. That!_" Ever yelled, hitting him with her fan repeatedly, but unable to stop the grin rising to her mouth.

"That would be un-Manly!" The white-haired mage proclaimed, raising a fist in the air and posing, ignoring the constant thumping on his back, "Hurry up, Ever, we aren't going fast enough!"

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO-_," She was cut off as the take-over mage hauled her up and threw her over his shoulder, sprinting towards the small port town, "What the **hell** Elfman!? PUT ME DOWN!"

Elfman just grinned, glad to have his Ever back... although, that was a _secret_.

* * *

After a few hours of kicking and screaming, Ever had realized that it was no use, and no matter how loud she shrieked he wouldn't put her down. She was now glaring at the floor, her left elbow resting on Elfman's back and propping up her head, her left hanging and drumming against the small of his back.

Elfman's heart was thumping against his rib-cadge, his cheeks were slightly flushed and he was so relieved Ever couldn't see his face. Every time her delicate fingers thrummed on his back they sent shivers up his spine, it took every inch of his very existence not to groan. Although he was still annoyed about Ever sharing secrets with this Takashi guy, he still couldn't help the feelings that he held for her. What did that stupid _Romeo_ have that he didn't have, anyway?

They were just entering the town when they began to get strange stares and mutterings, that's when Evergreen realized it, she was over the shoulder of an extremely tall, fully grown, well built man, like it was an everyday thing.

"Elfman!" She hissed, turning her head, "_Elfman_!"

"What is it Ever?" He sighed, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"_Put me down_." The brunette shot venomously, "_Now_."

"What? Why? It wouldn't be Manly to make you walk... especially not in those heals ." He gazed briefly at her feet and shook his head at the seven inch stilettos.

"I'm serious, Elfman, _put me down!_" Elfman chuckled and hoisted her further up his shoulder.

"Nah. As I said, it would be un-Manly to do so." She glowered intently at the onlookers, almost turning them to stone through her glasses (which were magically still on her face, defying the laws of physics), when suddenly she began to kick off again.

"GOD DAMN IT, ELFMAN STRAUSS! YOU PUT ME DOWN _RIGHT NOW_ YOU STUPID JERK-FACE!" She roared, kicking her legs violently and thumping her clenched fists on his back. The Strauss brother froze in his tracks, eyes wide and sweating profusely, due to all the attention they were now getting.

"Er... Evergreen? Please don't scream..." She did exactly that, she thrashed and she screeched and she pounded on his back, attracting all the more viewers to their little scene.

"FOR GODS SAKE! JUST _PUT ME DOWN_ YOU MUSCLE-BRAINED IDIOT!"

"Hey, man, don't be a dick and put the girl down." A random guy interjected, stepping out of the circle around the Fairy Tail mages. Elfman rolled his eyes and roughly set Ever on the ground, running one brawny hand through his hair before looking up at the surrounding crowd. Ever huffed haughtily and fixed her hair, brushing the dust off her dress and adjusted her glasses. Then from nowhere, her trusty fan in hand, she began to beat Elfman senseless, with no remorse.

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ you!" She shrieked, "You carried me like that for _three whole hours_ you damned knuckle-head!"

"Hey! I was being a Man and being _nice_! So you, wearing those stupid death traps, wouldn't twist your damn ankle!" Elfman yelled back, balling his fists and holding himself back from strangling the brunette.

"What is _up_ with you!? You've been moody since this morning, glaring at me from across the Guild, then forcing me to go on this stupid mission with you!" Her brows were furrowed and more people had come to witness the argument, "Ever since Takashi walked in this morning you-," Her eyes widened and then a smirk came to her lips, "Wait one tiny, tiney second here... Elfman Strauss are you _jealous_?"

Hushed whispers and giggles flowed through the crowd, all eyes on the white haired man. Ever raised one of her furrowed eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning forwards as if to push her question towards him. He avoided her chocolate irises like the plague, his own navy blue eyes holding secrets untold.

"No! Why would a Manly Man like me be jealous of some prized dolt!?" Still avoiding her piercing gaze he huffed loudly, "Now, _come on_ let's get this mission over with!"

"_You're the one that chose the mission_!" Ever yelled, throwing her arms up in exasperation, then turning to grin in an almost cat-like manor, "You are _so_ jealous." Elfman shot her a look, pushing through the crowds and rolling his eyes.

"Go on!" A guy shouted, "Kiss her already!" Both of their eyes widened and they stopped, almost like statues.

"_**WHAT!?**_" They screamed in unison, "**_YOU WANT ME TO KISS-_**

**_HER!?_**

**_HIM!?_"** They both glanced at each other, horrified looks pasted on their faces, not due to being asked to kiss one another. No, but due to the fact that if they had complied it would've been their first kiss together.

"Not in a million years!" Elfman yelped, eyes like saucers and mouth agape.

"I wouldn't kiss _that_ twerp even if my life depended on it!" The fairy mage turned to leave but was stopped when the guy spoke up again.

"What about you, big guy, what do you have to say to that?" The guy raised an eyebrow at Elfman's blank expression.

"Maybe if we were the last two people alive... and there were no goats... are there goats?" Not so much as a mutter rippled through the crowed as they gave the take-over mage strange looks.

"Really?" Ever stepped up, more than pissed, "Am I _that_ repulsive to you?" Now Elfman was thoroughly confused, one minute she didn't want him to want to kiss her and now she does? _What's up with him?_ What's up with _her_? He gave her a perplexed gawp and raised his hands in a questioning motion.

"You... just- But... I... Do you want me to want to kiss you or not!?" He spluttered, "Ugh! _Women_!"

"Well... I never said that! It's just that you... Oh never mind! You're such an moron!" She stalked off, smoke almost spilling from her reddened ears. Elfman turned to the towns people and huffed.

"Do any of you know what she wants from me?" Then he turned and jogged after her, taking her arm and dragging her in the opposite direction, "The town hall is this way, Ever."

"Shut up! I knew that."

* * *

They had finished the job, captured the troublemakers and now on their way home. Evergreen's feet where aching painfully, blisters had started along her heels and the joints connecting her toes felt as if they were about to snap. Then it happened, in one fowl swoop she was tumbling to the ground, allowing a yelp of pain as she went over on her ankle.

_Crack!_ Something did not sound right about that noise.

"Ow!" She whimpered, "_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!_"

"Ever! Are you alright?" He spun round and knelt next to the sniffling brunette, resting his hand on her vastly swelling ankle, "I think you've sprained it."

"Well done, Sherlock." She growled, sarcasm dripping over her venomous tone, "Thanks for staring the obvious!"

"Well I'm sorry, I was just saying!" With an aggravated sigh he scooped Evergreen into his arms and stood up, "We're taking the train."

"Wait ... put me down Elfman! I can walk ya'know!" Elfman gave her a blank looked and carried on back towards the port station, holding her bridal style. Ever's face was slightly flushed- from anger! Totally _not_ because she liked Elfman or anything- as they began to gain attention again. People where whispering and talking, pointing at them someone even _awww_-ed. Then she noticed two girls around her age, pointing and giggling, and she lost it.

"WHAT ARE YOU TO POINTING AT!?" She thundered, glowering demonically at the two, who just giggled.

"We where just thinking what a sweet guy your boyfriend is!" Elfman almost dropped Evergreen, "I really wish my boyfriend would carry me!"

"I wish I _had_ a boyfriend." The other muttered, rolling her eyes.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Ever screeched, "Elfman. Put. Me. Down."

"You can't walk, you'll end up breaking your ankle." Ever narrowed her eyes, "Think of what Erza will do is she found out I let you break your ankle! She would kill me! Or worse! Punish me!"

"Yeah, and if you don't put me down, _I'll _kill you." She snarled, jabbing her fan at his chest.

"Deal with it." He brushed past the girls and ignored Ever's protesting. When they got to the station he bought them both a ticket and found a free compartment.

"-I'm serious Elfman, if you don't put me down right now I will turn you to stone!" And with that he dropped her onto one of the red velvet seats, "Hey!"

"You said you wanted me to put you down, so I did." He muttered, rolling his eyes. That's when she saw it, secrets, compressed, bottled up inside of him, untold and untouched. It intrigued her, it made her want to know what he was thinking of. She wished her heart was always on his mind, because he was on hers all day, all the time. She wanted to know, no, she needed to know, "Um... let me look at that."

He knelt down next to her and cautiously slipped off the hazardous shoe. She gritted her teeth as his surprisingly delicate fingers gingerly checked her tender foot. He made quick work of checking over every bone and bruise, suddenly she took a sharp intake of breath as his skilled fingers found a soar part.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! That hurts! That really hurts!" She squeaked, biting down on her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut. Elfman flinched and yanked his hands away.

"Sorry!" He gazed up at her, his eyes latching onto hers. It was as if everything had stopped, it was only them, a force so powerful that nothing could falter it. They were slowly inching towards each other, neither one losing focus, neither one wanted to. Ever took deep, shallow puffs of air, entranced as she watched their breath meld together. But she wanted more than that, she wanted to grab him right there and then and kiss him. But she couldn't, he had to make the first move. They were so close that their noses were practically touching, her heart was pounding a mile a minute, but she had to hold herself down. Their eyes slipped closed and they tilted their heads, their lips were centimeters away and-

With a screech the train jerked forwards. Elfman was lifted off of the ground for a second, then he was falling down to Evergreen. His hands shot out, to stop him from crushing her, and they landed either sides of her head. Breathing heavily. they stared wide eyed at each other, neither moving an inch.

Elfman quickly climbed off of her, sitting down next to her and began to stare at the floor, clutching his head in his hands. Ever started an attempt to calm down her racing heart, once her chest was raising and falling normally again she carefully shifted in her spot, blinking away the painful tears hiding in the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry." Halfway through the word the take-over mage's voice cracked, forcing him to clear his throat before attempting to carry on, "I... I don't know what came over me. Um... I'll get Wendy to look at your ankle when we get back to the Guild."

"Ok." Ever whispered, nodding curtly before turning to glare out of the window. The rest of the journey went without any distractions, allowing the two to brood over the fact that that was their second almost-kiss in three days. When they got to Magnolia station Elfman picked Ever up bridal style again and made his way through the station.

Just like in Calaous, they were whispered about and had people pointing them out, although, they were so deep in thought they just ignored it. As they walked through the Guild doors, again, people went quite, watching curiously as they made their way to where Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Erza were sitting.

"Wendy, could ya' be Manly and help Ever?" Elfman asked, "She's sprained her ankle wearing those death trap heels."

"One, Wendy isn't a man, and two, they aren't death traps, there was a hole in the ground." Evergreen huffed haughtily, flicking her hair and giving Wendy an exasperated smile. Elfman sat her down on a chair and Wendy started to check her over.

"It's not a major sprain, so if you give me a second, you'll be able to walk again." Wendy put her hands over Ever's ankle and closed her eyes, causing a blue light to spread over the fairy mage. When she was finished, Evergreen stood- her heels in hand- and tested out her now healed foot.

"Thanks Wendy, I feel much better." Wendy giggled and blushed waving her off.

"It's no problem." Ever turned to Elfman, smiling and rolling her eyes. No-one needed to know about the incident on the train.

It was their _secret_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late, but it's long! I hope you guys like! Another almost-kiss scene, you guys must be so frustrated... I'm not even sorry... I builds up the tension! **

**Ever: STOP MAKING ME ALMOST KISS THAT OBSESSED FREAK!**

**Fred- I'm the author, so deal with it! PLEASE REVIEW! LEAVE ME A BEAUTIFUL REVIEW IN THE LITTLE BOX!  
TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE/DON'T LIKE!**

**PLEASSSSEEEE!**

**REVIEWWWW! **

**BYE~**


	4. Insomnia

Insomnia 

She lay face down on her pillow, her chocolate brown locks flaring around her, growling in frustration, she rolled onto her back. Why was it so hard to get to sleep!? She had been tossing and turning furiously for hours, one thing plaguing her mind: _Elfman Strauss_.

She ran a hand through her hair restlessly, grabbing her pillow from underneath her and slamming it on her face. Once she was sure it was sound proof, she drew in a breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, although it came out like a muffled whimper. She threw the pillow at the wall; a feeling of accomplishment filled her as it fell to the floor with a satisfying thump, and sat bolt-right up.

"Why is that moron stopping me from sleeping!? God damn it, Elfman! Leave me alone!" She groaned, falling back onto her bed with a huff of resentment. She swept a few stands of hair from her glistening face, beads of sleepless sweat clung to her, sticking wisps of her short fringe to her forehead. She closed her eyes… blackness… inky, dreamless dark swirled around her. A content smile adorned her lips then _bam! _

_He_ flooded her vision, his crystalline mane, his tan skin, his soul-searching onyx eyes, his brawny and muscled arms, his sun-kissed lips… his _everything_. She let out an exasperated cry, snarling as she attempted to force him from her mind. But it was to no avail, her plea for peace fell on deaf ears. She took a deep, aggravated breath and dragged herself out of bed, shoving a large jersey over her short pyjama pants and long shirt. With an edgy yawn she forced her converse onto her feet, grabbing her keys and glasses, and exited the apartment block.

It was an unsafe area and wasn't one of her smartest ideas, traipsing around in the early hours of the morning. Although, if any creepy weirdos tried to jump her she could just turn them to stone. She wrapped her arms tightly around her slim waist, shivering slightly in the night air. Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah, that stupid take-over mage _wouldn't leave her head!_ She let out a low, growl and began muttering to herself.

"Where am I even going?" She started, glaring at the floor, "I might as well just go for a walk, I'm not going to get to sleep any time soon... Stupid Elfman, with his stupid face and his stupid, stupid muscles and his stupid, stupid face!"

She sighed heavily and carried on down the dimly lit streets, hugging herself in an attempt to keep as much of her body warmth in her body as she could. She gazed up at the starts, watching with awe as the flickered and twinkled majestically across the slowly lightening skies. It wasn't quite dawn, but as Ever watched, she could see the beginnings of black turning to lavender.

_'I wonder what it would be like to be a star,' _She thought, a ghost of a smile adorning her rosy lips, _'Not a care in the world, up in the heavens shooting and spiraling...' _She shook the thought from her head and looked back to the pavement, she knew this area, where exactly were her feet taking her?

Her eyes widened. '_No,' _but it was too late, she was almost there. She could see the outline of the apartment block already. She felt like crying, but she held herself together, it made sense really. Maybe he could help her? She scoffed and rolled her eyes, yeah, sure, he'd so help her at this time in the morning. No matter what her brain tried to tell her feet, they just kept moving, gradually coming to a faster pace. Suddenly her feet stopped. She was there, at the door, she combed a hand through her tangled tresses and grabbed a hair tie from her pocket, swiftly sweeping it up into a high pony tail. She adjusted her glasses, and without a seconds thought she hammered on the door, when there was no answer she pounded harder. Suddenly the door was flung open.

"What?!" Elfman growled, Ever's jaw dropped. He stood in the door way, snow white hair tousled from sleep and dark circles under his eyes, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Her eyes widened and a crimson blush crept up her neck and along her cheeks. "E-Ever? It's ... 4 am... why are you at my house?"

"I... er... um..." She stuttered, blinking rapidly, then anger flared and her eyes narrowed, "WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU HOT, ANNOYING... _JERK_!" And with that she reeled her clenched fist back and punched him square in the chest. He stumbled back slightly, gaping at her in complete astonishment, then she did it again, and again, tears slipping from her eyes and splashing with a clink on the doorstep. The third time she hit him he caught her small fist in his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" With that she promptly broke down into a fit of sobs, raking hiccups escaping her lips, as he took her face in his hands, whipping away at the salty tears that flowed freely down her reddened cheeks. As soon as they lost contact with her skin they hardened, turning into droplets of smooth stone, "Evergreen, w-what's wrong? W-why are you crying?"

"I-I... just..." She was lost for words, biting her trembling lip and staring brokenly into his eyes. He pulled her close stroking her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why don't you come in?" He led her into the house, closing the door and sitting her down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her, puling her closer as she lent her head on his chest.

"Elfman...?" She yawned, her eyes fluttering closed and electing a tired hum from the take-over mage, "Thank you..."

With that they both slipped into a dream-filled sleep, held in each other's arms.

**A/N: I know it's late and I'm sorry, I had a real problem with what to write in this chapter!**

**Thanks to all my favs and followers!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A BEAUTIFUL REVIEW!**

**~Fred~**


	5. Hands

**ElfEver week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

Hands

_Click flash!_

Ever's eyes fluttered open, sunlight streamed through the windows, highlighting Elfman's face. _Wait, **Elfman!? **_She ripped her eyes open and stared at the long haired Strauss sister questioningly.

"Mira? What the hell?" She muttered, her gaze locking on the camera-lacrami in the barmaids hands.

"I'm sorry," The ex-S Class wizard apologized, "You two just looked so _cute_ I had to!" She rolled her eyes as Mira left the room, turning to look at Elfman, he had his arms wrapped securely and protectively around her, his chest rising and falling peacefully. His face was calm and relaxed, yet drained at the same time, as if every single emotion that he's experienced in the past week had finally caught up to him, as she watched him, she could see the lines of stress edged onto his features, running over his eyes and accenting the dark circles underneath them. She cautiously reached her hand out, gently running her fingers across his cheeks, along his nose, stroking his hair, then finally flitting down to his lips. She sucked in a breath, slipping her hand down his arm, she intertwined her fingers with his, then instantly yanked them back.

A pulse shot through her, igniting her heart and causing it to pound furiously. She stared at her hand, scowling as she realized that Elfman had slept through the electrocution. She leaned closer to the middle Strauss, tilting her head to the side in curiosity, she wanted to know what had just happened with their hands.

"Can' a guy get shome shleep around here?" Said boy slurred groggily, "It isn' a Man to stare at people whilsht their shleeping Ever."

"S-shut up you... moronic twerp!" She growled, standing, all intentions on flouncing off and back to her house. But those dreams were smashed as Elfman- his arms still clinging tightly to her waist- pulled her back on top of him, causing her to blush slightly.

"Jusht shaddap and got ta' shleep." She glared at him and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"No. It's 11 am, and I'm hungry. So, get up!" She smacked his arm, electing a groan from the heavy lidded male, and allowing her and exit from his large arms. She huffed and stood, dusting herself off and adjusting her lopsided glasses, before walking in the direction Mira had, finding herself in a small but quaint kitchen. Lisanna sat sipping a cup of fresh coffee and munching on a piece of toast, reading the latest addition of Sorcerer's Weekly, whilst Mira was stood by the counter, popping more bread into the toaster.

"Good morning, Ever!" Lisanna sang, smirking slightly, "Sleep well?"

"No not really." She sighed, running a hand through her hair and collapsing into a chair next to the youngest of the Strauss'. She glanced towards the door making sure that Elfman would be in the front room for a while before turning back two the two girls, earning questioning gazes, "I... just... That idiot of a block head out there, wouldn't get out of _my_ head last night... so I ended up coming here at 4 am this morning, pissed off as hell and wanting damn answers... Then I don't really know what happened... I just randomly broke out into a fit of sobs and he invited me in. Next thing I know I wake up to _you_," She shot a glare Mira-Jane's way, "Taking pictures of us!"

"It'll be alright Ever." Mira said soothingly, rubbing the girls arm affectionately, "Just let everything play out the way it should, ok? We know you have a thing for our brother, and we all know he's as dense as a brick wall. If you ever want anything to happen, you've got to give him a push."

"Yeah I know." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I should probably go back home now."

"No, way." Mira pouted, "I've got some clothes you can borrow and you can have a shower here, besides you haven't had breakfast yet."

* * *

After eating her breakfast and cleaning up, she was now in Mira's room, a towel wrapped around her and her hair up in a messy bun.

"How about this?" Lisanna suggested, holding up a short dark pink dress to her sister.

"No, she doesn't wear pink... this one? You like purple right?" Ever shrugged, allowing the two to carry on with their dress up game. Once she was finally wearing some cloths the girls started on her hair, drying it and putting it in a half-up-half-down style, allowing her front bangs to drape in front of her eyes and frame her face.

"We'll drop your cloths off at yours later, ok, Ever?" Lisanna chirruped, a devilish smile cast on her face. Ever looked at her warily but nodded, turning to go back into the kitchen.

"So I see someone has emerged from their hole." She taunted sarcastically.

"Well if you hadn't woken me up at 4 am this morning and randomly started crying till 5, I wouldn't be so un-Manly and sleepy right now." Elfman snapped.

"You go out of the wrong side of the bed this morning didn't you?" Ever teased, smirking the whole time.

"Technically it was a couch, not a bed." The white haired man grumbled, chugging back a mug of coffee, "So, what happened last night, anyways?"

"I... don't really know..." She admitted, scowling slightly, "I was just really pissed off at you..."

"C'mon, Elf-Nii!" Lisanna whined, "Hurry _up_!"

"I'm finished." Elfman smiled at his younger sister, "It wouldn't be a Man to keep such pretty girls waiting!"

"Ooh~ So you thing Evergreen is pretty?" Mira sang, smirking playfully at the blushing man.

"Well... Yeah, I guess...?" He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and avoided Evergreen's questioning gaze.

"Did you hear that Ever? Maybe Lisanna and I should go ahead and tell Bickslow and Freed you two got caught up?" A deep crimson flush exploded over the brunette's cheeks.

"NO! For Mavis' sake! You're just like Bickslow!" She yelled, glaring at the oldest Strauss.

"I'm serious guys!" The short haired girl wailed, "I wanna go to the Guild sometime _today_!"

"You just want to see Bickslow!" Mira pounced on her, a wicked glint flashed in her eyes, "You love him~!"

"I do not!" Lisanna screamed, her face holding a brilliant shade of fire-truck red, "And you can't talk because you're in love with Freed! So _HA_!"

"What!? Where did you get that information from!?" Elfman rolled his eyes stalked over to his sisters and picked them both up, one under each arm, before turning to go out the door, Evergreen hastily following.

"Elf-Nii!" Lisanna pouted, kicking her feet, "Let Mira-Nii and I go!"

"Nu, hu!" I smirked, "It's gunna take a lot more than that to break him! Trust me, he carried me over his shoulder for three hours straight the other day."

* * *

"Yo, Ever! 'Anna, Mira, Elfman! Over here!" Bickslow yelled over the usual din of the Guild, she rolled her eyes but walked over, ruffling Laxus' hair and sitting next to her cousin.

"Hey, baby girl." He smiled, hugging her, "How are you? We haven't seen you around in a few days."

"Hey, buddy." She grinned as the three white haired teens followed her to the bar, "I'm fine, had a bit of a rough night yesterday, but it worked out in the end."

"_Oh_." Bickslow cackled, waggling his tongue as his babies flew around him, "Is that why you three came in together? You and Elfman spend the night?"

"Yes, actually." Evergreen snapped, flicking his forehead, his helmet seemingly forgotten on the side, "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and found myself at their house."

"Yeah, at _4 in the morning_." Elfman muttered, sending Ever a glare.

"Drop it, Elfman." Mira ordered blankly, slipping behind the bar, "Drinks anyone?"

"I'll have a black coffee!" Both Elfman and Evergreen said in unison, glaring at each other as the others raised their eyebrows questioningly.

"It was a fluke guys, don't get your panties in a twist." Ever muttered, rolling her eyes as the rest of the group told Mira their orders.

"So, 'Anna," Bickslow leaned forwards, his visor still off and his babies flocking around her excitedly, "How you doin'?"

"I'm good I guess." She tucked a lock of her silvery hair behind her ear, a small blush spreading across her cheeks, as she hid behind her mug of hot chocolate, "H-how're you doin'?"

"I'm doin' fine, baby." His dolls flew around repeating 'baby' in an almost suggestive tone, his tongue rolled, "Anyways, you free tomorrow?" With that Elfman seemed to be draped in an almost murderous aura.

"W-wha-," She was cut off before she could form any words, slamming her cup down.

"I-I mean for a job," He rubbed his neck timidly, "Ya see, I found a really good one, but it's not brainy enough for Freed and frankly Ever's been so caught up in her love life she'd probably be going on another request with Elfman so... Do ya wanna do it?"

"I.. Um... Y-yes! Sure I'd really like that- Not like really really! No, I mean like... um... sure pfft, whatever, really. B-b-but it's not like I'm trying to be coy or anything! I just ... um! I'd_ love _to go with you! I mean I love you! WAIT! No that's not what I meant! I don't love you- I mean I like you and all, you're cute and funny and- wait, no, that's not the point! I mean I'm not saying your not a great guy, I could go on a date with you... Not that I want to, I could go on a date with any of the guys in the guild. Not that I would because that'd be desperate, and I don't wanna be desperate! No, no, no, no, no, no! If you were asking me out on a date I'd probably say yes. I mean- I just-,"

"Lisanna." Mira put two mugs of coffee down on the bar, an amused smirk trailing along her lips, stopping her younger sister mid mumbled rant.

"Sure!" Lisanna squeaked, looking at the floor, "Yes. I'll go."

"Er... Ok?" Bickslow's dolls were in a straight line- un moving- and the puppet master had a weird look on his face, blinking blankly at the small girl.

"What did I say?" Laxus yelled, laughing heartily, "She's a weirdo!" He called, recalling of when he saw Lisanna on Tenrou.

"Shut _up_, Laxus!" She shrieked, flinging her now empty mug at the grinning Dragon Slayer's face. "I am not a weirdo." She stuck out her tongue and flounced off, puffing out her cheeks angrily.

"Oh, thanks for your help, Laxus. "The blue haired teen muttered sarcastically, waving off his repetitive dolls, "I was _this_ close, and you had to blow it for me."

"What!?" The blond shouted raising his hands in mock surrender, "You got a date with her didn't ya? Besides, you'll be alone; you can make your move then and ask her out properly."

"Oh yeah, don't even consider asking her brother if it's alright." Elfman grumbled reaching out for the coffee. Just as he did his fingers collided with another's, sending a tremor of emotions to course through his veins, his breath hitched and his eyes widened. His blood pulsed through his body, shooting to his face and leaving his heart thundering in his chest, blanging against his ribs and attempting to break free. He drew his hand back and stared up at Evergreen, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I... Did you...?" He began, gazing up at her, "I-I just..."

"I... I know what you mean..." They ignored the rest of the group around them, "It's our hands."

* * *

**A/N**

**...**

**... Hey... It's bin a while, hu? I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE! But it's long... **

**THANK'S TO YOU FAV/REVIEWERS!**

**Please leave a little message in the little box just... (V) ... down... **

**~ Fred ~**


End file.
